


The Woman On The Platform, Take Two

by Ankaret



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/pseuds/Ankaret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue!fic, written before JKR revealed the identity of Draco Malfoy's wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman On The Platform, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Woman On The Platform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575) by [Ankaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/pseuds/Ankaret). 



"'Urry it up, the bleedin' Polyjuice is wearin' off," complained Gregory Goyle as he scrambled into the taxi. "Don't see why any of this palaver was necessary. Did you see that... well, I don't suppose you can call 'em a couple, not if there's three of 'em... those Muggleborns, anyhow, seein' off their kid, all decked out in enough rainbows and pink triangles to kit out a decent-sized hippy shop?"

"I don't follow Muggle fashions," said Draco coldly. "I did not wish Scorpius to be conspicuous for the wrong reasons."

"It's because I ain't got my figure back after little Vincent, innit?" sulked Goyle as an overstretched suspender pinged free of his burly thigh. "Well, I'm tellin' you now, come December I'm wearing dungarees, and you can lump it, sweetheart."


End file.
